


Heart of a Rebel

by masqurade



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, MAJOR GLASS SWORD SPOILERS, and basically lots of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only been a few hours, but Farley wouldn’t have been surprised if someone told her years have passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of a Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> **MAJOR GLASS SWORD (RED QUEEN BOOK 2) SPOILERS. If you have not read the book yet, and plan to, DO NOT READ. You have been warned.**

     It’s only been a few hours, but Farley wouldn’t have been surprised if someone told her years have passed.

     Mare’s words ring in her ear. They repeat themselves over and over again. It’s never-ending.

     _He told me the answer to your question._

     Farley still remembers what question she was thinking in that moment, when she couldn’t forget the dead look in Shade’s eyes. His corpse. It wasn’t _“What good will this bring, with the damn Silver queen dead?”_ nor was it _“What should we do now, to keep moving forward?”_. It should have been though. Always the level-headed one, she had once claimed herself to be. Instead, it had been something more selfish. Something she’s been wanting to deny – to push away to the back of her mind. Something she should have asked so long ago but was too afraid of what the answer would be.

     _Did he love me?_

     Even now, she thinks about all the smiles Shade ever thrown her way. She even finds herself almost laughing at recalling the fake ones – he’s never been a good liar, even with that poker face of his – and, God help her, she is starting to miss those stupid puns of his. Everything about Shade floods her thoughts.

     “You’re such an idiot.” Farley looks up at the darkening sky, rubbing fiercely at her face to try and get rid of the tears starting to fall. Again. “Dying before I could say anything. You’re so _stupid_.”

   Mare’s voice is there to fill the silence, and she doesn’t force herself to block it all out. Doesn’t run away from it. She lets herself fall to her knees in front of his grave. There are too many tears now to wipe away, so she chooses to cover her mouth in attempt to muffle her cries while her body caves in on itself.

     _He said_ yes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so not canon but this is what i hope she was thinking 
> 
> i shipped them so hard now imma just go lie down in pain


End file.
